


Imperius! The Marauders Ep. 0102

by wolfwolfthewerewolf



Series: Marauders Script [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Eventual Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Young James Potter, Young Lily Evans Potter, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, Young Sirius Black, is my wife, jennifer vane, no i don't take complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwolfthewerewolf/pseuds/wolfwolfthewerewolf
Summary: Episode 2 of 11
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Marauders Script [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897180
Kudos: 4





	Imperius! The Marauders Ep. 0102

INT. MARAUDER’S DORM - MORNING

REMUS, JAMES, SIRIUS, and PETER are all peacefully sleeping in their beds. They are all still in the same exact positions that they fell asleep in the night before. Peter is snoring. Remus slowly opens his eyes and starts to sit up. He stretches a bit and casually checks an old ratty watch that he put out on his nightstand. As soon as he looks at the small clock, his eyes open wide and no longer look groggy. He bolts up from his bed. Day Tripper begins to play.

REMUS  
Bloody hell! Wake up ‘ya gits, we’ll be late for Transfiguration. 

Remus doesn’t wait for a response, and he begins to throw his robes on top of his pajamas. James sits up quickly at the mention of transfiguration, rushing to also put his robes on top of his pajamas. Sirius and Peter are still sleeping, and Remus throws a pair of socks at Sirius’ face to wake him up while James shakes Peter awake, throwing his tie around his neck. 

SIRIUS  
(confused; tired)  
What the- are these your socks, Moony?

JAMES  
Peter, wake up, we’re late!

Sirius and Peter both slowly sit up, but quickly start to get ready at the sight of Remus and James rushing. 

REMUS  
McGonagall is gonna be so mad, late for the first day two years in a row now.

JAMES  
(frantically running his hands all over his nightstand)  
Merlin, I can’t see a thing. Where are the bloody specs?

SIRIUS  
(picking the glasses up off the floor and handing them to James)  
Dropped ‘em.

JAMES  
(shoving them onto his face)  
Thanks mate.

The boys are now rushing to grab their books and supplies. Finally they all get their things together and start running out the door.

PETER  
(last to run out the door)  
Are we gonna make it to breakfast?

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS’ HALLS/TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM - MORNING

James, Remus, Peter and Sirius, the Marauders, are sprinting in a line down the hallway, towards a door labeled “Transfiguration”. Peter is slightly farther behind the others, and clearly out of breath. Remus is frantically attempting to tie his tie as he runs. Sirius is trying to fix his hair. Peter is muttering something about missing breakfast, and James is muttering something about missing LILY. Finally, the foursome gets to the Transfiguration classroom and bursts through the door to a quiet class and a teaching MCGONAGALL. They all stop dead in their tracks and stare out at students who are staring back. Day Tripper finally stops playing.

MCGONAGALL  
I assume the four of you slept well last night.

PETER  
(oblivious)  
PETER (CONT’D)  
I definitely did. Kind of a bummer we missed breakfast though.

James elbows Peter, hinting for him to shut up.

MCGONAGALL  
At least you made it to our class, it would be wonderful if you could now be quiet and sit down. I trust you all can find your seats. Twenty points from Gryffindor.

The Marauders shamefully walk towards their seats. Sirius and James walk to one desk for two and Peter and Remus to another. As they walk, two Ravenclaws, MAXWELL VANE, and MICHEAL MANSHAW, snicker and laugh. Sirius shoots them a look and they immediately stop. Sirius and James take their seats at the table next to Lily and MARLENE. Lily shoots James a look as if to say “Imcompentant git.”

MCGONAGALL (CONT’D)  
Where was I? This year in transfiguration, we will focus on working with animals: object to animal, animal to object, and wizard to animal.

The class takes gasps and the students’ eyes open wide, especially the Marauders.

MCGONAGALL (CONT’D)  
Yes, this year we will be covering the introduction to animagi wizards, one of the hardest transfiguration techniques to perfect. A lecture will be held on this topic on the sixth of October and will include a live demonstration. Every third year is required to come to this lecture. I will give you all more details as the date gets closer. Now that our basics of this year’s curriculum have been covered, open your textbooks to page twenty-four. Today we will start the lesson on object to animal transfiguration.

CUT TO: 

INT. TRANSFIGURATION CLASSROOM/HOGWARTS HALLS/CHARMS CLASSROOM - MORNING (LATER)

All the students in the Transfiguration classroom rise and get their stuff together. The Marauders gather together before they start walking out of the classroom.

JAMES  
Don’t get me wrong, Transfiguration is my favorite class, but did she really have to assign us a whole page of parchment on object to animal transfiguration due Friday, the day after quidditch tryouts? She’s gotta know how much it means for me to make the team again this year.

MCGONAGALL  
(butting in)  
In fact, I do, Mr. Potter, know how much it means for you to get on the team. That doesn’t mean I should I go easy on you though. 

SIRIUS  
(smirking)  
I wouldn’t mind that professor, easy work sounds nice.

Remus shoots Sirius a look of annoyance but yet he’s still smiling.

JAMES  
(looks to McGonagall)  
Professor, a full page for the first homework assignment! I love your class, but Sirius is right, you can’t cut us a little slack?

MCGONAGALL  
Cut you some slack? Never. I better have that page of parchment fully written with correct spelling and grammar from all four of you on Friday, no exceptions. Good luck   
Mr. Potter at your quidditch tryouts Thursday, I do hope you make the team, you are quite the seeker.

McGonagall walks back to her desk as the boys walk out of the room and into the hallway.

JAMES  
God, that woman can be something else sometimes.

REMUS  
Yeah, but you gotta admit you love her.

JAMES  
Of course I do, she’s one of the best witches I’ve ever met! She’s brilliant!

McGonagall hears this even though she is still in her room and she smiles.

SIRIUS  
What classes are you guys taking third and fifth? I’m doing muggle studies and divination.

JAMES  
(teasing)  
Hmmm, muggle studies, strange choice for a pureblood, especially for a member of the Noble House of Black. 

SIRIUS  
(rolling his eyes)  
Haha yes, very strange choice for Mr. Sirius Orion Black. But all jokes aside, are any of you taking it with me?

JAMES  
Nah mate, I’m taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. 

REMUS  
Peter and I are taking Care of Magical Creatures third period, sorry Siri. But I’m taking divination fifth with you, and astronomy every other day during seventh.

SIRIUS  
Merlin, aren’t you quite the over-achiever?

REMUS  
Aw shut it, Black.

Sirius throws an arm around Remus and gives him a quick side hug for a second, but suddenly pulls away. Remus looks over to Sirius, concerned.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
Alright?

SIRIUS  
(concerned)  
Is there anyone to take notes for you in astronomy when your- out?

REMUS  
(caught off guard)  
Oh um… I mean I’m taking the class with Lily and I can always just ask for her notes.

SIRIUS  
Are you sure? I don’t want you failing out, especially since I- we, we know how much it means for you to do well in school.

REMUS  
Yes, I’m sure, I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for the past two years without any of my grades dropping below an E.

JAMES  
We know mate, we just want you to enjoy your time and not work yourself to the bone. A miffed Moony is not usually a fun one.

Remus punches James in the arm.

REMUS  
Merlin, we're gonna be late to Charms as well if we don’t get a move on. I’d suggest we do a little more sprinting and a lot less talking.

The boys are again sprinting through the halls of the school towards the Charms classroom. As they approach the classroom, the boys start to walk. They arrive at Charms on time and casually walk through the door and they all sit down next to each other.

CUT TO:

INT. CHARMS CLASSROOM - MORNING (LATER)

It is halfway through charms class. James, Sirius, and Peter are all staring off into the distance as PROFESSOR FLITWICK teaches. Remus is listening attentively, Sirius is poking James with his wand, and Peter is searching his pockets for food. About half of the students in the class are wearing Ravenclaw robes, and the others are wearing Gryffindor robes.

FLITWICK  
Ok, continuing our review, we will now spend a little bit of time practicing the levitation charm. Remember it is a swish and flick motion with the incantation “wingardium leviosa.” If you can, try to complete this spell without saying the incantation.

The students of the class start waving their wands and saying “Wingardium Leviosa.” Almost every kid makes the feather in front of them fly on the first try.

REMUS  
Wingardium leviosa!

The feather floats. Remus waves his wand again and the feather drops in front of him.

PETER  
Moony, you should try it without the incantation, you’re real good at charms.

REMUS  
God, Peter, I’ll try.

Remus aggressively swishes and flicks his wand at the feather, it only levitates a slight bit off the table before falling completely.

SIRIUS  
(cocky)  
Oh, Moony. Moony, Moony, Moony.

REMUS  
What, you think you can do better?

SIRIUS  
Actually, yes I do, watch the master.

Sirius casually swishes and flicks his wand at the feather. The feather rises and moves as Sirius waves his wand around. He then waves his wand and the feather gracefully falls to its place right in front of Remus. James, Remus, and Peter all stare with their jaws dropped open.

FLITWICK  
Outstanding job Mr. Black, ten points to Gryffindor!

REMUS  
Merlin, when did you get so good at charms?

SIRIUS  
(teasing)  
I’ve always been good Remmy, you’ve just been too self-involved to notice.

CUT TO:

INT. DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM - AFTERNOON

Remus sits at a table in the DADA classroom reading Pride and Prejudice. James walks in and takes his seat next Remus. 

REMUS  
(looking up from his book)  
You got here pretty fast.

JAMES  
Came from arithmancy, not too long of a walk. Even I couldn’t mess that up.

REMUS  
Real proud of you, mate. How was arithmancy?

JAMES  
It was alright, boring, but I have faith it’ll get better. Where’s Peter, didn’t the two of you have Care of Magical Creatures together?

REMUS  
He stopped by the bathroom while we were on our way over.

Peter and Sirius walk into the classroom together, laughing along with plenty of other students including Lily, Severus, and Marlene. Peter and Sirius sit at the table to the left of James and Remus and Lily and Severus sit at the table behind Sirius and Peter. Marlene sits down next to another Gryffindor girl.

SIRIUS  
(to James and Remus)  
Caught him on the way out of the bathroom, the git tripped over his own shoelace and dropped all his stuff. Without me, he’d probably be late to this class as well.

Peter blushes.   
JAMES  
(looking over to Severus and Lily)  
God, how can she be friends with someone so… so foul!

REMUS  
(also looking over at the two)  
Have you ever tried to get to know Severus, mate?

JAMES  
I don’t have to! He’s a Slytherin and is suspiciously quiet. Plus he is always taking time away from me and Lily!

Lily laughs hysterically next Severus while he slightly giggles. She plays around with his hair and pulls it back like she’s about to put it into a ponytail. She lets go and starts laughing again.

REMUS  
First of all, Lily and I. Second, I hate to break it to you, but you sound real jealous, James.

JAMES  
(mortified; gasping)  
Am not! How dare you Moony!

Remus rolls his eyes. Finally, PROFESSOR O’DEMUS walks out of his office door on the second level of the classroom. The noisy room goes silent. O’Demus is silent as he walks down the stairs to the bottom of the classroom. His black hair neatly brushed, his beard cleanly shaven, the diamond earring glistening, his robes swaying, and his platform boots making noise each time he takes a step. He is one hot motherfucker. He arrives at the front of the class.

O’DEMUS  
Good day to you all.

O’Demus waits for a second. Everyone is silent.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
(child’s voice)  
Good day to you as well, Professor.

ALL STUDENTS  
(taking the hint)  
Good day to you as well, Professor.

O’Demus pulls out his wand and points it at the chalkboard, then refocuses on the students. A piece of chalk begins to write out O’Demus’ name on the chalkboard.

O’DEMUS  
There we go! Before you all introduce yourselves, let’s get to know me. My name is Andrew O’Demus. I spent three years as an auror and then went to hold an office at the ministry for a bit. Now I am here as your teacher. My job is to teach defence against the Dark Arts, a very important skill for any wizard. Every day more and more wizards are practicing the dark arts, and less and less people know how to defend themselves if faced with such wizards. With the correct education from an experienced individual, such as myself, you all will be able to defend yourself against boggarts, vampires, werewolves and much more.

Remus’ face goes white and he starts to breathe a little heavier. He is clearly nervous.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Now that we know who I am, let’s see who you are.  
(points at James)   
O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
Stand up, son.

James stands.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
What’s your name?

JAMES  
James Potter.

O’DEMUS  
And your favorite subject, James?

JAMES  
Transfiguration.

O’DEMUS  
Transfiguration, fascinating discipline. Now James, would you say that if you were faced with a boggart you would be able to protect yourself?

JAMES  
Probably not.

O’DEMUS  
And that is why this class is so important! Here, you stand up.

James sits down slightly confused. O’Demus points to Lily, and Lily stands.

O’DEMUS (CONT’D)  
What is your name, dear?

LILY  
Lily Evans.

O’DEMUS  
If you were faced with a boggart, would you be able to defend yourself?

LILY  
Yes, actually, I would. I’d use the “riddikulus” charm.

O’DEMUS  
(caught off guard)  
In fact, yes! Yes, you would use the riddikulus charm. Very good job, 5 points to Gryffindor! 

JAMES  
(whispering to Remus)  
Isn’t she just brilliant?

REMUS  
Extremely.

O’DEMUS  
I hope you all enjoy my class this year, I’m very excited to work with you all. Now let’s take attendance-

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - AFTERNOON

The Marauders walk into the Great Hall and sit down at the Gryffindor table. Remus pulls Pride and Prejudice from his robes and starts reading. James and Peter start to eat. Sirius absentmindedly stares at Remus. In a corner of the Great Hall, JENNY is making out with a Hufflepuff fifth year. Her hair is in it’s usual messy ponytail and her tie is hanging around her neck, undone. The Hufflepuff has his school uniform and tie on but no robes. James whistles at them.

JAMES  
Get a room you two!

Jenny pulls away from the Hufflepuff, walks over to the table and sits down next to James. Sirius pulls his attention away from Remus and onto Jenny. Remus notices, quickly glancing up from his book to look at Sirius, before immediately going back to reading.

SIRIUS  
Snogging in the Great Hall, now Jenny? Is that every room in the castle?

JENNY  
Nope, still got the Slytherin common room and dorms. Then it would be every room in the castle.

SIRIUS  
Merlin, you get around!

JENNY  
Aw, like you don’t, Black?

SIRIUS  
I swear on my mum’s life, I’ve never shagged anyone!

JAMES  
(snarky/teasing)  
That’s not good enough mate, you hate your mother.

SIRIUS  
Fine, then I swear on James’s mum’s life!

JENNY  
Hmmm, that Ravenclaw girl from the library last year may disagree.

SIRIUS  
(fed up)  
That wasn’t what it looked like.

James and Jenny smirk at each other. Lily and Marlene sit down at the table. Marlene next to Sirius, Lily next to Remus.

MARLENE  
What’s happening here, Jenny is smirking and Sirius is annoyed.

REMUS  
(looking up from his book; sarcastically)  
They’re arguing about who gets around more.

LILY  
There’s no competition, Jenny for sure.

SIRIUS  
Thank you!

JENNY  
(skeptically)  
Hmmm, ok then, mate! Well, I’m gonna go find that Hufflepuff boy!

JAMES  
(as Jenny walks away)  
And she doesn’t even know his name!

JENNY  
(yelling back to them as she walks away)  
He was quite the kisser!

SIRIUS  
Anyway, I think we have our first prank of the year, boys.

JAMES  
I’m listening…

SIRIUS  
When we were walking to our seats in McGonagall’s today, I caught two Ravenclaw boys taking the piss out of us. I think we should teach ‘em some respect.

JAMES  
Fine by me! Rem, you got any ideas?

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
I assume you still have your invisibility cloak, James.

JAMES  
You assume correct.

REMUS  
Then I’ve got a few ideas.

CUT TO:

INT. HOGWARTS HALLS/RAVENCLAW COMMON ROOM - AFTERNOON (LATER)

Maxwell Vane, 13, walks through the halls to the Ravenclaw dorms with his friend Micheal Manshaw, 13. Both boys wear Ravenclaw robes. They walk past the girls bathroom and see Jenny smoking a cigarette right outside. 

MAXWELL  
(to Jenny)  
Could you not?

JENNY  
Oh I’m sorry, does my smoking offend you Max?

MAXWELL  
It’s Maxwell, and yes, it does.

JENNY  
Well, too bad.

Jenny takes a drag and exhales the smoke into Maxwell’s face. He squints and fans it out of his eyes.

MAXWELL  
Merlin, no wonder mum and dad can’t stand you. You’re a mess!

JENNY  
At least I’m not a stuck up asshat like you.

MAXWELL  
Yeah, you’re the biggest shag in school instead! Good job!

JENNY  
(walking up to his face)  
Your words can’t hurt me, I’ve heard loads: shag, whore, you name it. I truly couldn’t care less.

MAXWELL  
(disregarding her last comment; staring straight into her eyes)  
I’d rather not have you so close to me like this, your tobacco breath is appalling.

Jenny takes one more long drag on her cigarette before pushing the tip into the Ravenclaw crest on Maxwell’s robes, making a burn mark. She exhales the smoke into his face one more time and then drops the cigarette and stomps on it hard.

JENNY  
(sarcastically)  
I’m so sorry, Mr. Vane, I’ll leave you alone now.

Maxwell rolls his eyes and snickers as he and Micheal continue walking down the hallway to the dorms.

MAXWELL  
(to Micheal)  
Loathsome that one is! She’ll kill herself on accident before she graduates.

The boys finally approach the Ravenclaw Dorm door and Micheal uses the knocker to knock on the door. 

KNOCKER  
Answer to enter: A man dies of old age on his twenty-fifth birthday. How is this possible?

Maxwell and Micheal start pondering the question. The Marauders are crouched extremely close together underneath Jame’s invisibility cloak. Their breathing is audible. They are right next to a pillar near the Ravenclaw Dorm door and see Micheal and Maxwell.

REMUS  
(whispering)  
Simple, he’s born on a leap year, February twenty-ninth.

SIRIUS  
(also whispering)  
How’d you get that?

REMUS  
Technically, the man’s birthday would only occur every four years. By the time he celebrates his twenty-fifth birthday, he’d be one hundred years old.

SIRIUS  
God, you are bloody brilliant.

Micheal flinches.

MICHEAL  
Did you hear something?

MAXWELL  
(coming out of a deep thought)  
Hmm, oh, no, but I think I got an answer! The man was born on a leap year.

The door opens. Maxwell and Micheal walk in. The Marauders rise from their crouching position and follow the boys into the Ravenclaw common room, all still under the invisibility cloak. Maxwell and Micheal sit down on a couch, there is no one else in the common room. 

MICHEAL  
Where is everyone?

MAXWELL  
Probably dorms, the library. I’m pretty sure house quidditch tryouts are today as well.

Micheal shrugs and pulls out a book. Out of nowhere, Micheal’s glasses fall off his face, like someone pulled them off. He picks them up and puts them back on. Then Maxwell feels a tapping on his shoulder and looks over.

MAXWELL (CONT’D)  
You do that Micheal?

MICHEAL  
Do what?

MAXWELL  
Tap me, on the shoulder.

MICHEAL  
I’m not sure what you’re talking about.

MAXWELL  
I could’ve sworn I felt tapping.

Out of nowhere, a couple candles start levitating off the tables in the common room. Maxwell and Micheal start to freak out.

MAXWELL  
Hello? Is there someone in here? We do not appreciate the change in lighting.

All of sudden the Marauders come out from under the invisibility cloak and stand in a horizontal line facing Maxwell and Micheal. They all point their wands at them.

JAMES  
Do you appreciate this then?

THE MARAUDERS  
Aguamenti!

Water comes flying out of all the wands. Micheal and Maxwell get soaked. The Marauders all run out the Ravenclaw door and start down the stairs. Each one of them hysterically laughing. Maxwell gets up from the couch, his robes hanging wet on him, and walks over to the door.

MAXWELL  
(screaming out the door)  
For the sake of Merlin, leave us alone you- you marauders!

This only makes the boys laugh even more.

CUT TO:

INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - AFTERNOON

The Marauders are running into the common room out of breath and hysterically laughing. They all then collapse on a couch next to a reading FRANK.

FRANK  
What’d the four of you do now?

SIRIUS  
(out of breath)  
SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
We- soaked- Ravenclaws.

Sirius breaks out in laughter again.

PETER  
(calming himself down)  
We pranked two Ravenclaws, Maxwell Vane and Micheal Manshaw. Gave your friends a run for their money! We snuck in under James’s invisibility cloak and after messing with them for a bit, we soaked ‘em with the aguamenti spell!

JAMES  
You should’ve seen their faces Frank, priceless!

FRANK  
God, and it’s only the first day.

SIRIUS  
And you should’ve heard the Vane kid while we ran out:  
(mocking Maxwell)  
“Leave us alone you Marauders!” It was great, he sounded just like McGonagall.

Frank rolls his eyes and continues reading his book. Lily then bursts through the portrait hole and straight up to James. 

LILY  
(mad)  
Potter!

JAMES  
Yes Evans, did you finally come around to the idea of dating me?

LILY  
No, in fact, I’m probably the farthest from it than I’ve ever been. Did you charm Jenny’s brother and his friend Micheal from Ravenclaw?

SIRIUS  
Probably should’ve hexed them too!

All four boys break out hysterically laughing again.

LILY  
Why would you do such a thing?

JENNY  
(yelling from the other side of the common room)  
They probably deserved it, they’re usually stuck up gits!

Lily’s face becomes even more red with anger.

LILY  
(to Remus)  
Did you have anything to do with this? Please to god, say no Remmy.

Remus sits silent.

LILY (CONT’D)  
Remus…

SIRIUS  
(pride in his voice)  
Not only did he take part in it, he came up with the idea!

Sirius, James, and Peter start laughing again.

LILY  
(infuriated)  
Remus Lupin!

The whole common room goes silent.

LILY (CONT’D)  
I am so disappointed, you know better than this! It’s only the first day!

JAMES  
God Lil, you’re not his mother, just let the boy have some fun.

LILY  
Oh don’t even start James, I am not in the mood.

REMUS  
Lily, I-

LILY  
(being over-dramatic)  
Nope, save it. Speak to me when you come to your senses.

Lily walks out of the common and into the girls’ dorms.

SIRIUS  
Can’t she be over-dramatic sometimes?

JAMES  
You shouldn’t be the one to talk, Mr. “I can’t use my wand today, it’s holding in my bun!”

Sirius punches James in the arm.

REMUS  
(having an internal freak out  
Did I just ruin our friendship?

JAMES  
No, don’t beat yourself up mate, she’ll forgive you by tomorrow morning.

SIRIUS  
Yeah, and besides, we pulled some brilliant prank just before. You’re practically a genius, Moony!

Sirius gives Remus a long, tight hug. Remus looks slightly uncomfortable.

REMUS  
(awkwardly)  
Well, I’m gonna start my homework. I’ll be in the dorm if you need me. 

CUT TO:  
EXT. HOGWARTS QUIDDITCH PITCH - AFTERNOON

Remus and Peter sit in the bleachers of the quidditch pitch. Peter watching the field attentively and Remus reading Pride and Prejudice. On the ground of the field, there are plenty of Gryffindors warming themselves up or fixing up their brooms before the tryouts start. James and Sirius are doing sprints together on the ground. Lily and Severus walk into the bleachers and sit next to Remus and Peter.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
(looking up from his book)  
Hi, Lily.

Lily ignores him and stays silent.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
Oh come on Lil, you’re not gonna stay mad at me forever! We didn’t even do anything that terrible, they laughed at us so we decided to soak them, that’s all.

LILY  
(hesitating)  
Fine, you’re right.

Remus smiles.  
LILY (CONT’D)  
A bit over-dramatic if I would say so myself.

REMUS  
Yes, I’ll give you that.

Remus places his arm around Lily and she leans her head onto Remus’ shoulder.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
So why are you here, you come to make James all nervous?

LILY  
No, but that is a plus. We came to watch Marlene, right Sev?

SEVERUS  
Sure.

LILY  
God, he’s so moody today. While Slughorn had us making Shrinking solution, Sev over here wanted to try making undetectable poisons.

REMUS  
(teasing)  
Why, the shrinking solution was too easy?

SEVERUS  
Yes, actually.

LILY  
He’s quite the genius when it comes to that stuff, you know? Always trying to help me with my potions work. Slughorn probably wouldn’t like me so much if Sev wasn’t always whispering the correct answers if my ear,   
(shoots Severus a look)  
even when I don’t want him to.

Severus rolls his eyes. Lily puts her arms around both Remus and Severus.

LILY (CONT’D)  
What’s better than this. I get to watch my favorite sport with my two favorite boys.

Both Remus and Severus are rolling their eyes now. Out of nowhere, all the people leave the ground and brooms rush to the air.

PETER  
(shouting)  
Woo, yeah! Go James, Go Sirius!

Everyone in the bleachers starts clapping.

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN  
(from the ground)  
Okay, like I said we are now going to scrimmage. Please stay to your assigned positions! Are you all ready up there?

The kids on their brooms in the air all yell back with “yes” and “yeah.”

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN (CONT’D)  
Alright then, let’s play some quidditch!

THE CAPTAIN sets loose the balls, the quaffle, the bludgers, and the snitch, and then gets onto her broom and flies in the air. Marlene, as the Keeper, sits in front of one set of hoops, Sirius, as the Chaser, flies immediately towards the quaffle and grabs it, and James, as the Seeker, looks around for the Golden Snitch. Sirius weaves through a few people on brooms and passes the quaffle to another kid on his team before getting almost demolished by a bludger. He flies underneath the bludger and around the two beaters to the center, right in front of the hoops, where the teammate with the quaffle passes the ball to him. Sirius shoots the ball into a hoop and gets it in right as the other Keeper swoops in front. Everyone in the bleachers claps.

LILY  
Woo, Sirius!

Sirius flies directly next to the bleachers and slows down as he passes Lily, Remus, Peter, and Severus. He winks. He then flies back into the thick of the scrimmage. The opposing chaser has the quaffle in their hand, they race straight towards the hoops Marlene is guarding. James flies slightly above the rest of the players but as soon as he sees this chaser approaching the hoops, he flies to the bludger and hits it with the back of his broom and towards the chaser. The chaser frantically throws the quaffle towards the hoops as the bludger stops right in front of them. Marlene easily catches the quaffle. 

PETER  
Yeah, James!

Marlene throws the quaffle back out to Sirius. As Sirius heads back towards the opposing Keeper, the golden snitch passes right in front of James and then in front of the other seeker. James and the other seeker immediately start following the snitch. They pass the bleachers.

LILY  
Yeah, Potter, get the snitch!

James looks over to Lily and gives her an awkward smile, this slows him down.

REMUS  
(focusing James)  
James, the snitch!

James snaps out of his short heart attack over Lily and speeds back up until he is side by side with the other seeker.

PETER  
C’mon James, you got it!

James and the other seeker are head to head with each other. They keep bumping into each other, trying to push the other as far away from the snitch as possible. The opposing seeker goes in for another bash into James, but right as he does, James dives underneath them and comes up on the other side. The other seeker has thrown himself off course and very far away from the snitch. James goes in one last time with a burst of speed from his broom and one hand reached out to grab the snitch. He catches it and swoops back into the thick of the scrimmage, holding the snitch in his hand high in the air. Everyone on his team and in the bleachers claps and woos. Sirius flies over to him and gives James a high-five. 

GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN  
Well, Potter’s team wins the scrimmage. We’ll take a five minute break and then run some drills.

All those on brooms fly to the ground and grab some waters. Peter is still clapping.

PETER  
Yeah James and Sirius! Good job! WOO!

REMUS  
Peter, you can stop clapping, they’re on break.

CUT TO:

INT. QUIDDITCH LOCKER ROOM - AFTERNOON (LATER)

All the quidditch players sit on benches in the locker room getting their things together after the tryout. Remus and Peter are walking in when they run into James at the entrance. 

JAMES  
Hey guys, what’re the two of you doing?

PETER  
We were coming to say how amazing you and Sirius were.

REMUS  
You really are a bloody brilliant seeker, James.

JAMES  
Thank you, Remus, for finally realizing.

REMUS  
(rolling his eyes)  
Sirius still in there?

JAMES  
Yeah, you know how long he takes to get himself ready.

PETER  
Lily seemed really impressed when you caught the snitch, James!

JAMES  
(excited)  
Was she really? Merlin, I have to go find her, Peter let’s go! Rem, we’ll meet you in the castle.

James runs off dragging Peter with him. Remus enters the locker room and bumps into a few more players who are leaving. When he finally reaches Sirius, he is in his quidditch trousers and is downing a water bottle. His hair is pulled back in a messy bun held together by his wand and he is extremely sweaty and hasn’t even noticed Remus yet. Remus stares for a bit.

SIRIUS  
(looking over to Remus)  
Hey mate, what’s up?

REMUS  
(snapping out of it)  
Oh, uh, great job at the try outs, that first point was brilliant.

SIRIUS  
Thanks Moons. Where’d James and Peter go?

REMUS  
They went chasing after Lily, you know, the usual.

SIRIUS  
(laughing)  
No wonder James is a seeker, he’s used to chasing things he may never get.

Remus chuckles.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
‘Lemme throw on a shirt real quick and we’ll be off.

Sirius throws on a black t-shirt and then ties his leather jacket around his waist. He puts on a pair of socks, and then bends down to put his boots on. Remus stares at his ass. Sirius turns around and catches him staring.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
(jokingly)  
You staring at my arse, Lupin?

REMUS  
(too quickly)  
What, Merlin, no!

Sirius laughs.

REMUS (CONT’D)  
(awkwardly)  
Don’t you want to change out of those trousers? You just played in them.

SIRIUS  
(continuing to laugh)  
I’ll put on my jeans back in the dorms.

Sirius throws his arm around Remus in an almost brotherly way. The two boys walk out of the locker room. 

FADE IN:

INT. MARAUDER’S DORM/GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM - AFTERNOON (LATER)

Sirius is zipping and buttoning the top of his black jeans. He walks out of the dorm and heads into the common room. James, Peter, Remus, and Lily all sit on the couch with transfiguration textbooks, parchment, and quills in front of them. They are all wearing comfortable muggle clothing. Jenny is standing against a wall nearby, talking to a few other fourth years. She’s wearing a white button up, bell bottoms, and her gryffindor tie, which is undone.

JAMES  
(mid-conversation)  
Please Lil, just help me with the introduction, that’s all I need.

LILY  
James, I’m sorry, I refuse to write the first essay of the year for you.

JAMES  
I’m not asking for the whole bloody essay, just the intro!

Sirius sits down right next James.

SIRIUS  
(joining right in)  
You say just the intro, but then weasel your way into getting Evans to do the whole essay for you.  
(to Jenny)  
Pass me a fag.

Jenny reaches into her pants pocket and throws over a cigarette and a lighter. Sirius catches both, lights the cigarette, and takes a drag, before tossing the lighter back to her. She catches it without looking.

LILY  
(continuing the conversation with James)  
Exactly, how dumb do you think I am? No, Potter.

James groans in disappointment.

JAMES  
Remus, would you-

REMUS  
No way, James, sorry.

SIRIUS  
Should’ve started it yesterday, mate.

JAMES  
(offended)  
I’m sorry, did you finish the essay?

SIRIUS  
Yes, actually.

JAMES  
Oh, rubbish!

Sirius just laughs.  
PETER  
It’s ok James, we can do it together!

JAMES  
That’s real sweet Pete, but the two of us combined aren’t the brightest team. I think I’m gonna finish it in the dorm.

Peter has a disappointed look on his face. James storms off to the dorms and passes Jenny.

JAMES (CONT’D)  
(desperate)  
Jenny, you passed third year transfiguration, can you-

JENNY  
Oh, sod off. Never in a million years, Potter.

James storms to the dorms.

JENNY (CONT’D)  
(to the remaining kids on the couch)  
That kid can be such a prat sometimes. Lucky he’s fit.

INT. HOGWARTS GREAT HALL - NIGHT

The Marauders are walking into the Great Hall in a horizontal line.

JAMES  
(mid-conversation)  
You couldn’t help with one thing? Just the transfiguration essay?

REMUS  
Mate, I already did all of your potions work and started the herbology project. You can’t write a single page of parchment on your favorite subject?

JAMES  
I’m very thankful for all the work you have already done for me, but would it hurt to help me with one more thing?

REMUS  
I didn’t even start my homework for O’Demus yet! And you’ve had the whole bloody week to do the essay.

SIRIUS  
(to James)  
Mate, you’ve lost this one, just write the essay.

JAMES  
Fine, I’ll write my own bloody essay!

JENNY  
(butting in)  
Oh Jamie, such a drama queen! Maybe you should’ve tried out for the school play instead of quidditch!

JAMES  
Save it Jen, I am not in the mood.

JENNY  
(sarcastic)  
Aw really, I couldn’t tell. Maybe this will cheer you up?

Jenny kisses James on the cheek and then lights a cigarette and walks away. James rolls his eyes, before frantically looking around for Lily to make sure she didn’t see. Jenny turns back around once more and winks at James.

PETER  
That would’ve cheered me up!

The Marauders sit down at the Gryffindor table next to Lily and Marlene, who are in the middle of a whispered conversation. 

SIRIUS  
(leaning into Lily and Marlene’s conversation)  
What’re the two of you talking about? Drama? I’m all ears.

LILY   
Real funny, Black.

MARLENE  
We’re actually talking about tryouts today, which you were amazing at. Congratulations.

SIRIUS  
Why thank you, Ms. “Keeper of the Year,” it’s an honor.

LILY  
Don’t be so cocky you two, you don’t even know if you made the team yet.

MARLENE  
Oh shush, Evans.  
(leans closer to Sirius)  
You really think I beat out Roger Avery? He was the keeper last year.

SIRIUS  
Merlin, yes. Your saves were brilliant, but when are you not?

Marlene blushes. Sirius winks and she blushes even more. Sirius then turns to Remus who is sitting next to him and reading Pride and Prejudice.

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
How’s that book, Remmy? You've had your nose buried in it all week.

REMUS  
(not looking up from the book)  
Pretty good, I’m really enjoying it.

SIRIUS  
(sarcastic)

SIRIUS (CONT’D)  
He doesn’t even look up from it when he’s talking to me, so rude.

REMUS  
(looking up from his book getting extremely close to Sirius’ face)  
This better?

SIRIUS  
Yes, it is.

Remus’s face flushes, but he doesn’t move.

JAMES  
(putting his face extremely close to Remus and Sirius’ as well)  
The two of you doing a staring contest?

REMUS  
(out of nowhere, finally moving away)  
Oh my god, we’ve missed the first duelling club meeting!

LILY  
No you didn’t, O’Demus moved the first meeting to next Thursday since quidditch tryouts were going on all week.

REMUS  
Oh, thank Merlin!

SIRIUS  
I totally forgot about the duelling tournament thing, we gotta start training for that.

JAMES  
(overly cocky)  
We’ll be fine, who are we duelling, Jenny, her brother?

MARLENE  
I wouldn’t mess with the Vanes, Potter. They are quite the bunch.

JAMES  
What do you mean? Jenny isn’t much of a threat.

MARLENE  
The boy she hexed last year would say otherwise. He was puking slugs for months!

JAMES  
My god, what’d he do?

MARLENE  
He called her a shag for kissing some fifth year, it was the last time anyone spoke on her love life.

SIRIUS  
Ok, we knew Jenny was a badass, but what does future Prefect Maxwell Vane bring to the table, his tattling skills?

LILY  
And probably his perfect charm work as well. He hasn’t gotten anything less than O in that class.

MARLENE  
I heard he was almost doing non-verbal magic by the end of second year. That’s why Flitwick loves him so much.

JAMES  
I still think I could beat Maxwell in a duel any day. Jenny, on the other hand…

REMUS  
(not looking up from his book)  
You’d be screwed, mate.

REGULUS walks over to Sirius.

REGULUS  
Sirius, le père va être jugé!  
Sirius, father is going to trial!

Lily, James, Peter and Marlene look over at Siirus, quizzically. Remus continues reading.

SIRIUS  
(ignoring them)  
Que faites-vous “va être jugé?”  
What do you mean “going to trial?”

REGULUS  
Mère a envoyé un hibou, ça disait il a été accusé de en utilisant la malédiction imperius.  
Mother sent an owl, it said he was charged with using the Imperius curse.

JAMES  
Do any of you know what they’re saying?

SIRIUS  
(turning away from Regulus for a second)  
It’s French.

James rolls his eyes, and mutters something under his breath. Remus finally looks up from his book at the mention of the imperious curse, intrigued.

SIRIUS(CONT’D)  
(back to Regulus)  
Quand la lettre était-elle datée? Je suis sûr qu'il en a déjà parlé.  
When was the letter dated? I’m sure he’s talked his way out of it already.

REGULUS  
(clearly thinking)  
REGULUS (CONT’D)  
Je ne me souviens pas.  
I don’t remember.

O’Demus is walking through the Great Hall and stumbles right into Regulus and Sirius’ conversation.

O’DEMUS  
C'est du vieux nouveau,  
That is old news,  
(in english)  
your father was released yesterday. He is quite the talker, apparently. My friend in the ministry wrote me about it, no need for you two to worry. I would be concerned about that owl though, slow mail is never a good thing.

O’Demus walks away. Sirius turns back to his friends and completely disregards Regulus, who walks to his seat at the Slytherin table.

JAMES  
Mate, what was that about?

SIRIUS  
(annoyed)  
I’ll tell you guys later, let’s just eat.

Remus looks over at Sirius suspiciously, before going back to his book.

INT. MARAUDER’S DORM - NIGHT

Remus and Sirius are getting into their pajamas in the dorms. Sirius drops onto his bed and pulls out a random book from a stack to the side of his bed. Remus sits down. There is a weird tension in the room.

REMUS  
(breaking the silence)  
REMUS (CONT’D0  
Hey, what was that all about at dinner tonight?

SIRIUS  
(acting dumb)  
What do you mean?

REMUS  
You know bloody well what I mean, Regulus, the French, your father. It’s fine if you want to stay quiet but just don’t act dumb.

SIRIUS  
(sighing)  
You know me too well, Remmy. My father got caught using the Imperius Curse.

REMUS  
(shocked)  
Like… the unforgivable one?

SIRIUS  
Yep, the unforgivable one. But apparently it’s unforgivable to everyone but Orion Black.   
(unenthusiastic)  
He was released from trial.

REMUS  
Wh- how?

SIRIUS  
According to O’Demus, it was his talking skills this time. Merlin, why can’t they just be treated like normal people, my parents? It’s like their above all rules, it’s so frustrating! He deserves to go to Azkaban!

REMUS  
(awkwardly)  
You wanna talk about it?

SIRIUS  
(angry)  
Not particularly, I just want to read…  
(checks book title)  
Herbology 101: For Intermediate Students.

Remus laughs a little. This makes Sirius smile.

REMUS  
Not sure if this will make you feel better, but you have one thing in common with them, your parents.

SIRIUS  
Merlin…

REMUS  
Your attitude towards rules. I guess the Black’s have never been too fond of them.

SIRIUS  
Blimey, I guess you’re right Moony. They were raising a rebellious child from the start and didn’t even realize it.

REMUS  
I guess so. I’ll let you get back to your book, seems like a real page turner.

Sirius smiles. Out of nowhere, Peter and James come bursting through the dormitory door.

JAMES  
(out of breath)  
You’ll never believe what Peter just did!

REMUS  
Bloody hell, do I actually want to know?

Sirius and Remus listen as James and Peter act out and tell their story. They all laugh and continue talking.

FADE OUT:

Credits role.


End file.
